Lips of an Angle
by sarahlynn00
Summary: Spencer calls Emily in the middle of the night


Emily laid in bed next to her girlfriend of two years, wishing the brunette laying next to her was former best friend Spencer Hastings. Emily wasn't sure when her feelings for Spencer had changed, she wasn't sure when she fell for Spencer. She wasn't sure when Spencer confessed her love for Emily, she wasn't sure when the year they spent together happy and in love, fell apart right before her eyes.

Emily slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Paige and slowly made her way to the living room in their small apartment. She sat down at the window seat and stared out into the night, hugging her arms to her body to keep herself warm.

Spencer opened the doors to the balcony and stepped out into the cold winter night air. She couldn't sleep and could not stand to lay in bed next to a snoring Toby any longer. As much as she loved the carpenter, she couldn't help but feel that something was missing in their relationship, that something missing in her so called perfect life.

Spencer looked down at the Iphone in her hand and dialed a number she hadn't called in years.

The sound of a ringing phone brought Emily out of her thoughts. She quickly moved to find the ringing phone before it woke Paige up. As much as she loved Paige, she had no desire to deal with her at that moment. She didn't want Paige to ask why she couldn't sleep, ask why she had been so closed off lately and she really didn't want Paige to know that thoughts of her ex was what had been keeping her up at night.

_Honey why are you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now._

"Spencer?"Emily said as she answer the phone. She quickly stepped out of the living room and into the bathroom, not to wake Paige by talking. Emily's heart raced as she waited for Spencer to say something, waited to her that husky voice she loved so much.

_Honey why are you crying? _

_Is everything okay?_

"I miss you."Came out as a cry on the other in of the line. It broke Emily's heart to hear the broken crys from Spencer.

"I miss you too Spence."She whispered, leaning against the shower door.

_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be to loud._

_Well, my girl's in the next room,_

_Sometimes I wish she was you,_

_I guess we never really moved on._

"Emily, i'm sorry for calling you, I just...I... I can't stop thinking about you." The once strong voice of Spencer Hastings broke as she spoke.

_It's really good hearing your voice saying my name,_

_It sounds so sweet,_

_Coming from the lips of an Angle,_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak._

_And I don't wanna say goodbye,_

_But girl you make it so hard to be faithful,_

_With the lips of an Angle_

Emily's knees grew weak at hearing her name coming from the lips she longed to kiss, the lips she missed more than anything. Emily knew nothing good would come from talking to Spencer, to admitting that she still loved the fierce brunette.

She knew that someone would get hurt, most likely herself or Paige and she didn't want to see Paige get hurt. Paige was great to Emily, treated her right, gave her everything she ever needed but still Emily didn't love her like she should, she was still madly in love with Spencer, someone she could never had again. She knew that no matter how much Spencer said she missed her or said that she loved her, that she would never leave Toby.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight,_

_And, yes I've dreamt of you too._

_And does he know you're talking to me?_

_Will it start a fight?_

_No, I don't think she has a clue._

"I dream about when we were together, when we were happy and in love. I dream of you holding me at night, of your soft hands in mine. God Em, I miss you so much."

"I dream of you too."Came a barley audible whisper from Emily.

Spencer's lips turned up into a smile and her heart skipped a beat at Emily's words. It wasn't much but it was enough for her to know that Emly still loved her.

"Does Toby know you're talking to me?" Spencer's smile faded at the question and she looked behind her into the condo she shared with Toby. She could still see his sleeping form on the bed, curled up with a pillow instead of her. "Will it start a fight if he knew?"

"Yes."Spencer answered looking back out at the city. She didn't want to talk about Toby, she wanted to tell Emily that she had made a mistake leaving her, that she screwed up the best thing in her life and that she wanted Emily back but she was too scared to say the words. She feared too much time had past and that she would never get to fix the things that were broken. She knew she could never make up from leaving when things got tough.

"Does _She_ know?"Spencer asked unable to say Paige's name. "She doesn't have a clue."Came Emily's reply.

_Well, my girl's in the next room,_

_Sometimes I wish she was you,_

_I guess we never really moved on._

"I love her but sometimes I wish she was you, I wish you were the one laying next to me at night. I guess I never moved on."

"Emily, I'm still in love with you."

Emily held her breath as tears escaped from behind her closed eyelids. She had wanted to hear those words for two years, two long heart breaking years but now they meant nothing because, no matter what Spencer said to her, she would still be with Toby at the end of the day.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name,_

_It sounds so sweet,_

_Coming from the lips of an Angle,_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak._

_And I never wanna say goodbye,_

_But girl you make it so hard to be faithful,_

_With the lips of an Angle._

"Then prove you still are Spence because words mean nothing."

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name,_

_It sounds so sweet,_

_Coming from the lips of an Angle,_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak._

_And I never wanna say goodbye,_

_But girl you make it so hard to be faithful,_

_With the lips of an Angle._

_And I never wanna say goodbye,_

_But girl you make it so hard to be faithful,_

_With the lips of an Angle._

"Spencer?" The deep voice of Toby was heard on the other line by Emily. More tears fell from Emily's eyes. If Spencer was going to prove to Emily that she still loved her, she wouldn't now not with Toby up.

"Who are you talking too?"He asked. Spencer gave him a small smile as she came to stand next o her. She wished he never would have woke up, never would have came looking for her, now no matter what she said to Emily, she wouldn't believe it. "Aria."Spencer whispered. He nodded and kissed her forehead, walking back to the door leading to their bedroom. "Come back to bed soon."

"Em I-" "Have to go."Emily said cutting her off. "I'm sorry." "Me too."

"Emily, I really do love you, I just can't hurt Toby." "I know."

"Goodnight Em." "Night Spence."Emily whispered then hung up the phone. Her tears fell faster as she felt her heart break all over again.

"Baby are you okay?"Paige asked knocking on the bathroom door. Emily quickly wiped her tears away and opened the bathroom door. "Yeah, lets go back to bed."

_Honey why are you calling me so late?_


End file.
